


You give me butterflies

by annabethloveswillsolace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabethloveswillsolace/pseuds/annabethloveswillsolace
Summary: I hoped you liked :) pls leave a comment if you did <3
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Kudos: 7





	You give me butterflies

Nico was tired of it. He and Will had been cuddling together, watching some rom-com with Piper and Annabeth in the big house for the past hour. He simply could  _ not  _ concentrate. His thoughts kept wandering to Will…

The way Will- who had probably not even realized he was doing it- had been running his fingertips down Nico’s thigh softly the entire movie was driving him  _ insane.  _ It took everything in him not to drag Will out of the big house by his belt and let his imagination run wild.

With that being said, Will  _ kept  _ rubbing lazy circles on Nico’s hip, his knee, and his wrist. Nico had long ago kicked the blankets off of him, he was so flustered and hot. Blessedly, the dark lights of the movie room had spared the girls from noticing how red Nico’s cheeks were when Will turned and stifled a laugh at the needy look on Nico’s face. After a moment, his smile dropped. Nico looked at him in confusion, and Will held up a finger in a ‘wait’ symbol. 

“Are you feeling okay?” The blond stage whispered, putting his hand up to Nico’s forehead. “You feel really warm.”

Nico pouted. He didn’t enjoy being made fun of- even by Will. “Do you want me to check you out in the infirmary?”

Nico’s eyes widened. Maybe he didn’t hate his overly annoying dork of a boyfriend. Nodding, he gripped the hand that had been tracing shapes into his leg tightly. Will turned to Piper and Annabeth who were sitting on his right. “Hey, guys, I’m gonna take Nico to the infirmary. His forehead feels really warm so I just want to take his vitals.”

He smiled at them, and their whispered  _ okay  _ and  _ hope you feel better _ ’s seemed oblivious enough. Standing up, Will tugged Nico’s hand toward the door. They stumbled out of the big house together, and Nico couldn’t wait any longer. Yanking Will’s wrist to the side of the big house, he shoved him against the wall and pressed his lips against the blond’s. Will kissed him back vigorously, but pulled away much too soon for Nico’s liking. “What’s gotten into you?” He breathed huskily into Nico’s ear, nipping at the sensitive flesh. “Not that I’m complaining.”

Nico rolled his eyes and stood on his tiptoes in an attempt to move his lips to Will’s neck, which he knew was Will’s favorite spot. 

“Can’t I just want to make out with my boyfriend?” He whined, his breathing heavy.    
Will smiled and connected their lips again for a short moment in a chaste. “Of course you can,” He said, grabbing Nico’s wrist. “But we should probably do that in your cabin instead of against the wall of the big house.”   
Nico’s cheeks turned pink, and he let himself be led towards cabin 13. 

They’d made it into cabin 13, which had recently become their favorite place to spend time. Fewer interruptions, Will had said, and Nico couldn’t help but agree. It had been mortifying when one of the younger campers had walked in on the two making out in the Armory. Now they sat in the bed of the Hades cabin, Nico’s head pressed into Will’s chest. Will was always so  _ warm _ , as if he was Nico’s personal sweater. Ever since the pair had fallen asleep next to each other on the couch one night, Nico hadn’t been able to sleep without the warmth of the son of Apollo at his side. 

Currently, Nico was straddling his favorite blond, and their foreheads were pressed together. “Will you just kiss me already?” Nico whined, and was rewarded when Will’s soft lips met his own. He could taste Will’s breath, a mixture of cinnamon and sunlight, as he breathed into his mouth. His lips left Will’s, and started traveling down the blond’s jaw to his ear. Will nearly lost control of himself the first time Nico had done this, and now he didn’t let a day go by without doing so. His lips attached themselves to one of Will’s most sensitive spots, just below his ear, and Will’s breath caught. “I don’t know how you do this to me,” Will breathed, his voice husky and throaty. “You-”

Nico cut him off when he nipped the sensitive flesh under Will’s jaw, and the blond couldn’t hold back a moan.

Silently, Nico ground his lap down on Will’s and continued sucking on his neck. “Oh,  _ gods _ ,” Will moaned, his hands winding around Nico’s waist and pulling him impossibly close. 

Nico was too  _ warm, _ and his every thought consisted of Will. He was too distracted to even notice that he should’ve been blushing. 

His lips moved back up to meet Will’s, and the blond was breathing heavily. “I’m going to make you feel  _ so _ good,” Will told him, before twisting the pair around so that Nico’s back was against the headboard. He attacked Nico’s swollen lips with his and then moved to his neck in a similar fashion. He trailed his kisses down Nico’s chest and Nico was a trembling mess. He placed his palm against the bulge in Nico’s skinny jeans, applying just the right amount of pressure.

Nico was beyond the point of attempting to hold in his moans, the way his breath shook each time there was a new sensation. Will seemed to love hearing each mewl Nico was unable to hold back, nipping at his sensitive flesh each time. Will’s hands ran across Nico’s body, wrapping around Nico’s hips and pulling them closer. “Pl-Please,” Nico whimpered, his voice shaking. For what he was begging, he wasn’t sure, but he needed it  _ now. _ Will smiled up at him, and then unzipped his skinny jeans. Nico lifted his hips up off the bed, and Will tugged them down. Left in nothing but his boxers, Will’s eyes raked up and down Nico’s frame. “You’re so beautiful,” He breathed, his lips connecting with Nico’s hip. “You drive me crazy,” He growled, his tongue running over Nico’s hip. He sucked on the sensitive skin, hard enough that it would surely leave a mark. “Will-” Nico shuddered, his hands gripping the satin black sheets so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. “ _ Please!” _

Will’s mouth hovered over Nico’s boxers, his breath so heavy that it caused another moan to spill from Nico’s lips. He hooked his fingers over the waistband of the brunette’s boxers and yanked them down.    
Nico’s groin was practically in pain, he was so full of want. Will traced the tip of his erection with his tongue, just soft enough that Nico could almost cry. “Stop teasing me  _ vuoi dire,”  _ He panted, his hands moving into Will’s golden blond curls. “Ti voglio così tanto,” He whimpered, tugging Will’s hair closer. He wasn’t sure how much of this teasing he could handle. Will smiled and looked up at him. “What was that, sunshine?” 

Nico flushed. He must’ve slipped into Italian again without noticing it. “I called you a meanie,” He retorted, catching his breath. Will smirked and cocked an eyebrow. “You think that was mean? I can be mean,” He grinned, pushing himself back up towards Nico’s face. “No!” Nico cried, his voice shaking. “ _ Per fa- Please! _ ” Will chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to the brunette’s lips before he moved back down. “I did say I’d make you feel good,” The son of Apollo said, taking Nico into his mouth. The relief Nico felt was indescribable. 

“Fai quello che vuoi per me, sono tuo,” Nico whimpered as Will applied pressure in all the right ways. He was in heaven. “Will, Will, Will,” spilled from his lips, his entire body shaking. He was so close just one more moment-

And Will’s tongue ran over a vein in his member and that was it. Convulsing violently, from his lips spilled Will’s name.

“I love you,” Will murmured, moving to envelope Nico in a loose hug.

“You give me butterflies, Will,” Nico whispered, and nuzzled his nose into the blond’s neck. “And I love you more.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked :) pls leave a comment if you did <3


End file.
